Unwavering Devotion
by rabidotaku22
Summary: AU. Kagome and Inuyasha must unwillingly team up after the mysterious dissapearance of Kagome's best friend Kikyou. Why did Kikyou dissapear and what is the mystery behind Inuyasha's past?


**Unwavering Devotion**

Chapter 1: Scarred Heart

Well I'm back with my third fic! Not much to say right now, but enjoy and please read and review! Thanks!

_**I do not own Inuyasha!!!**_

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. It was all a cruel joke.

This is what went through the head of Kagome Higurashi at least a thousand times this day as she stood before her best friend, Kikyou's memorial. The strong smell of incense hurt her sensitive eyes, which she thought could produce no more tears. But they still did as everyone started to leave the service. In her hands she held the last thing that Kikyou had ever given her, a large jewel that hung around her neck by a small chain. It wasn't exactly beautiful, but Kikyou told her that it was extremely important to both of them, so Kagome kept it close to her heart.

As Kagome kneeled in front of Kikyou's memorial for one final good-bye, she spotted a man entering the room out of the corner of her eye. He wore messy black pants and shirt, and rudely enough, a hat! But what memorized Kagome was his striking silver hair, which she had never seen anything like before. Kagome got to her feet assuming that this man was here to clean up the room and headed towards the door. As Kagome bent down for one last bow to her beloved friend in the doorway. She saw the man head towards Kikyou's memorial, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Are you done, Kagome?" questioned Kagome's mother when Kagome opened the back seat of the car and sat down. Kagome nodded her head slowly; still numb from shock of the past few days events. "Well, let's get going then."

Kagome looked over at her younger brother Souta, whose face was pale and emotionless. Kagome sighed tiredly and leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes as her mother started the ignition of the car, and the soft rumble of the car eased Kagome into a deep sleep as she remembered the horrific tragedy returning to her mind.

_It had been a normal day. School as boring as ever, Kikyou and I making cracks at the teacher. Kikyou had invited me over to her house, which happened a few times a week. But this time was different. Kikyou's usually clean room was full of heaps of papers, journals, and journals, a trashcan lay overflowing on the ground, crumbled papers spilling out all over the place._

"_Kikyou what...?" I had questioned looking around the messy room._

"_Oh." Stated Kikyou, stuffing the papers back into the trashcan, and setting it up again, "Just been...writing."_

"_I see..." I murmured, but soon changing the subject, "So what're we gonna do today?"_

"_Well..." started Kikyou, "first I have something to give you."_

_I watched as Kikyou pulled a box from underneath her bed. I noticed that the box had elaborate carvings on each of the four sides of the box. Kikyou pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the tiny lock on the box, pulling out a necklace. It was a large jewel that hung from a thin chain. Kikyou handed it to me and said, "This jewel is very important to both of us. Promise that you'll always keep it near to your heart."_

"_Wha..." I questioned, holing the jewel in the light, examining it. "What kind of crap are you spewing over there?! I mean, thanks for the gift, e you going all poetic on me?"_

"_You'll understand soon enough..." said Kikyou with a sense of urgency in her voice. "Please..."_

"_Okay..." I murmured fastening the necklace around my neck._

"_Thank you..." sighed Kikyou, as if a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders, hugged Kagome tightly. "I knew I could count on you."_

"_Um..."I muttered a little shocked at Kikyou's gratefulness, "Yeah! I mean we're best friends, right?"_

_Kikyou looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah...forever."_

_I was worried about Kikyou so later that night after I went home, though. So I went to her house around 20 o'clock (8 Pm) to check on her. But when I reached her house she wasn't there. Her mom told me that she was out for the night. I was a little puzzled, but I decided to stroll around a bit. Everything was peaceful until I reached the bridge. There I saw it. The thing of my nightmares. Kikyou standing on the bridge railing, arms open and about to jump._

_My eyes widened in terror as I screamed Kikyou's name at the top of my lungs. She almost fell in, startled at my voice, but managed to turn herself around, and cry, "KAGOME?!"I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the bridge._

"_Wh-what the hell are you doing?! "I'd managed to breathe._

"_I have to." Said Kikyou calmly, although her face was streaked with tears._

"_YOU CAN'T!" I screamed, "WHY?!"_

"_I must." Cooed Kikyou, "I have to stop all of this nonsense."_

"_K-Kikyou!" I stammered, "What do you mean? I don't understand..."_

"_Do no worry." Stated Kikyou, "it will all be over soon. You must not worry."_

"_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" I screamed. I made no sense. Why did she have to do this?_

"_You must promise me that you will not worry. You must tell him the same. I will finish everything."_

"_WAIT!" I screamed, "TELL WHO?! KIKYOU! STOP!!"_

"_We will meet again..." murmured Kikyou, "You two need each other now." And with that, Kikyou free fell into the raging river below us, leavingme, horror-stricken, behind._

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome wake up!"

Kagome jolted upright in her bed, dripping with sweat and tears, "wha-?"

"You've been thrashing in your sleep for quite a while dear," commented Kagome's mother, "Was it a dream about Kikyou?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes once again starting to water.

"Poor dear..." cooed Kagome's mother, "You've suffered so much."

Kagome tried to stop the hot tears that streamed down her face but was unsuccessful, only twisting her face into a strange expression and started to hiccup.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her brave daughter's attempt and hugged her tightly. "How about some dinner?" she cooed, "I made your favorite!

A watery-eyes Kagome looked up at her mother and sobbed, "O-oden?!'

"Yes dear..." murmured Mrs. Higurashi, stroking the girl's hair, "Wash up and it'll be waiting for you when you come downstairs."

"It's good..." murmured Kagome, now dressed in a simple outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt, "You're the best, mom."

"Thank you dear," chirped Mrs. Higurashi, trying hard to smile, "Would you liked some more-"

But Mrs. Higurashi was cut off short by the sound of the doorbell, which rang with an eerie tone this day.

"Who could that be?" questioned Grandpa, not as concerned with that detail as he was with the bowl of udon in front of him.

"I'll get it then." Remarked Mrs. Higurashi, excusing herself from the table and heading towards the door, "Coming...!"

Kagome didn't concern herself with this and continued eating until her mother's voice called, "Kagome! Someone's here to see you!"

Souta and Grandpa looked at Kagome in surprise, wondering whom her surprise guest could be on this gloomy day. Kagome just blinked, stunned, not digesting the fact at first, but then slowly rising herself to her feet and heading towards the door.

As Kagome's guest saw her approach, they quickly reached out a hand and grabbed her, pulling her forcefully out the door.

"What the-?" cried Kagome, wrenching herself from the person's grasp and turning her gaze towards them, "Who do you think you are-"

Kagome was cut short as she looked at her guest's face, nearly toppling back in shock.

Before her stood the man she had seen earlier at Kikyou's funeral. His silver hair hung loosely around his shoulders and his blue eyes looked deeply into hers.

"You..." stammered Kagome, unable to come up with any words to express her confusion, "Why...who...what?"

The man sighed irritated but said, "The name's Inuyasha. Come to learn it wench."

Kagome stared dumbfounded at him. "Wench...?" she repeated, "What kind of place are you from that uses language like that?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Never mind that now I need your help."

"My...help?" questioned Kagome.

"Yes." Stated Inuyasha, "To help me find Kikyou."

Unwavering Devotion

Chapter 1: End

A/N Well! How'd you like it? I know Inuyasha doesn't have blue eyes, the reason behind this will be revealed later. Anyway, chapter 3 will be up soon, please review and thanks for reading! I much appreciate it!


End file.
